


The Way They Love

by alphera



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, first porn attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphera/pseuds/alphera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: Charles/Erik top!charles - Because Erik secretly loves it when Charles is telling him exactly what he's going to do and how he's going to do it. Bonus points for hair pulling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Love

****Erik is pinned to the bed, wrists stretched above him, Charles holding them up with one hand and using his other to stroke Erik’s stomach. They both know that Erik could fairly easily switch the balance of power, but they both know he wouldn’t. He feels Charles slowly creeping into his mind, testing, and Erik lets him.  
  
 _‘You like it like this,’_ Charles realises, surprised. _‘You really, really, do.’_  
  
Erik doesn’t say anything – but Charles doesn’t need words, only the vague feelings of _want_ curling around Erik's being.  
  
Charles stares at him a moment longer before he leans down and presses a plundering kiss on Erik's mouth. It is messy, exceedingly wet, and all the better for it. Charles’ tongue is pushing into Erik's mouth, moving so strongly that he can barely keep up, and when he tries to push back so **he** can return the favour, Charles pulls away, frowns at him, and then pushes right back in. The whimper Erik makes is undignified, but he can’t bring himself to care.  
  
 _‘I am going to keep kissing you like this for a little longer, and then I am going to slide my hand…’_ The hand on Erik’s stomach stops stroking, and starts to trace circles on his belly _‘down where you and I **really** want it.’_ Slowly, the circles sweep wider and wider, and, when the hand is barely a centimetre away from his member, it stills, just for a few seconds, and then jumps down and grabs him roughly. Erik gasps and jerks away, and he sees Charles looking at him intently.  
  
“And then, I’ll touch you, the way you like to do it to yourself,” Charles says, out loud this time, before doing exactly that. “And I’ll keep you on the edge until you’re begging.” The hand on his prick moves faster, squeezes harder, stealing Erik’s breath. Charles smiles, and nips at his neck. “And then when that happens, I will let go of your hands, and I’ll slide my tongue down your body, and up from the base of your shaft to the head. Then I’ll move my mouth over your dick, and lick and suck, until you can’t help but thrust helplessly. And while one hand will be playing with your balls, the other will be holding your hips down, and no matter how much you try, it will not be enough, _at least not until I let you._ ” The last seven words echo in his head, and Erik whines helplessly when Charles strokes him hard, teasing him up and then down, endlessly. So he begs, in his mind and through his mouth. And endless stream of _Charles,_ and _please,_ and _onononwithitgodCharlesdon’tstopletmePLEASE._ Charles moves down from his neck, nipping and licking. Erik’s wrists are released, and he slides them desperately over Charles’ bare back, slides them into Charles’ thick hair.  
  
Dear god, but he **loves** Charles - mild-mannered, proper Charles - like this. He loves the assertion, loves that he loves it, loves the feelings of sheer **want** it inspires in him. Loves how there is no panic, only the trust and heady lust and the unshakable knowledge that Charles **wouldn’t**.  
  
Charles’ lips twitch as they hover around Erik’s belly button, _‘Wouldn’t what, Erik?’_  
  
“A lot of things. You wouldn’t a lot of things. But you would do this. And do other things.” He says, and hopes the ‘for me’ doesn’t echo loudly in Charles’ head as it does in his.  
  
 _‘Yes,’_ Charles’ thought rings in both their heads, _‘there are a lot of things I would do and wouldn’t do.’_ Charles pulls back, and Erik looks down to meet the other’s eyes. “For you.” Charles says, before leaning down over his groin and licking.  
  
Erik is almost ashamed at how soon how he starts fruitlessly groaning, begging. He pulls at Charles hair, urging the dark head on, and gasps in relief when the hand gripping the base of his cock loosens, when he hears/feels/thinks a soft _‘go ahead’_. He sinks, boneless, into the mattress, watches Charles swallow, and pulls helplessly at Charles' hair when the other’s tongue peeks out to chase gleaming white drops.  
  
Charles laughs, and gently pries his hands away. “If I go bald, I am blaming you.” He says teasingly, before standing and rummaging through his closet. Erik watches him, seeing Charles’ waiting erection, and knows what will happen. Impossibly, his own well-spent cock manages to twitch at the idea.  
  
Then, Charles walks back to the bed, and sits beside Erik, watching the prone form of the larger man with sharp eyes. He unscrews the bottle with deliberate slowness, and pours some on one hand, before setting it on the bedside table. The fragrant smell of the oil settles around them both. Charles smiles at Erik, soft, and coaxes Erik back into arousal. Charles leans over him, kisses him gently, so unlike what he had been doing before.  
  
 _‘Turn around,’_ Erik hears, and he complies. Charles doesn’t say what he’s about to do, his fingers, moving from behind his balls to his hole, indicates it clearly enough. Erik takes a deep breath as a slick finger pushes into him, slowly, followed closely by another. _‘On your knees. Spread your legs.’_ Charles says, and Erik feels the telepath settle between them when he does.  
  
The difference in the way Charles touches him sends him reeling. As rough as Charles was, just a moment ago, he is now as gentle. Charles presses soft kisses up and down Erik’s spine, settling on the juncture between neck and shoulder.  
  
“I’m going to pull my fingers out now,” Charles says quietly, “and then I’ll thrust into you. Slowly. And when I’m all in, I’ll wait for you to adjust, then I’ll move, slowly, in and out, and move just a little faster, just a little deeper. And you will love it, but you will wait for me. I’ll touch you, and I won’t stop you from coming, but you will wait.”  
  
Charles speaks with such confidence that Erik knew he’d do it, as impossible as it feels when Charles starts hitting his prostate. The build-up is slow. No matter how much Erik thrusts, moans, begs – Charles sets the pace strictly. _‘Calm down’_ he says, as he nibbles on Erik’s ear lobe or his nape or his collarbone, _‘we will get there.’_  
  
Erik feels the softness of this moment as distinctly as he felt the sharp need of earlier, and finds himself equally loving this. He feels Charles draw nearer to climax, and feels his own rising like lapping waves deep in his belly. When he comes, it has none of the desperate edge of the first time that night, and the contentment that washes over him when Charles pulses and spills inside him surprises him.  
  
Charles strokes his stomach, spreading the sticky mess, and kisses him behind the ear. “That okay?” Charles whispers, and Erik turns towards the other and smiles. Charles smiles back and kisses him chastely, a mere peck on the lips, and Erik feels Charles’ mind wrap around his like a warm blanket. Erik lets his eyelids drift down. He loves what Charles can do, and what it does to him. But in the end, he realizes that actually, he simply loves **Charles**.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from [livejournal](http://alphera.livejournal.com). 
> 
> Thank you, [rougewinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter), for kicking my butt into gear and aeria_cretin for directing me to the kink meme in the first place when I was dying after watching XMFC and there was nothing online for me to devour. (Really. I was dying. UNTIL THE HEALING LIGHT OF FANDOM HEALED ME. True story.) 
> 
> [Prompt](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=6182#t6182) from [1stclass_kink](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com).


End file.
